


You're Safe With Me

by NowOrNever_phantom



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Child Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowOrNever_phantom/pseuds/NowOrNever_phantom
Summary: He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor, head in his hands. The tears started coming, and the shaking got more intense. Reggie felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and pulled away. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me Reg,” said Luke. Luke grabbed Reggie’s hands in his own, and stood him up.  “Okay, just look at me. Focus on me.” Reggie looked at Luke. Luke smiled at Reggie. “There you go, just focus on me, don’t look away.”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	You're Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, there is some mention of child abuse, and some language in this one
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy! :)

Reggie was doing homework on his bed, his headphones on. The fighting hadn’t started downstairs yet, but he didn’t want to hear it when it did start. Behind Reggie, the window clicked open, and Luke climbed through. Reggie didn’t hear. Luke smiled as Reggie hummed and tapped along to music Luke couldn’t hear. He carefully closed the window, walked over to Reggie, and put a hand on his shoulder. Reggie shot up with a yell. His headphones flew off and hit the floor. Luke jumped back, startled, but tripped on something and hit the ground with a groan. Reggie turned around. The fear left his face, and was filled with relief. “Oh man, you scared me dude. What are you…” Reggie trailed off as he noticed that Luke’s eyes were puffy and red. He’d been crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” asked Reggie as he helped Luke up. Luke rubbed his eyes. “Oh, me and my mom got into a fight, I just needed to get away. I’m not bothering you am I? I can go to Alex’s or the studio if I am.” “No, it’s fine man. Plus, I owe you big time for all the times I came over to your house.” Luke smiled weakly. “Thanks Reg.”

Reggie looked around. “So…” Luke could see that Reggie was struggling. He never usually saw Luke when he was upset, so he wasn’t sure what to do. “Why don’t we just hang out? Talk?” Reggie perked up at this. “Cool, let’s do that. You want to sit on my bed?” Luke briefly considered it. “Nah, it’s fine.” Luke sat down and crossed his legs. Reggie shifted his position so that he was facing Luke.

“So, what were you and your mom fighting about this time?” Reggie asked. Luke sighed. “Just the band again, she still thinks it’s a waste of time and it’ll never amount to anything. Just you watch Reg, we’re gonna make it big soon. I can feel it.” Luke lowered his voice. “Maybe then she’ll finally be proud of me.” Reggie’s expression fell. “Oh Luke, I’m sorry. She should already be proud of you, and I bet you anything she is. She may not like the music, but there’s no way she’s not proud of the person you’ve become.” Luke smiled warmly at Reggie. “Thanks man. It’s just hard, you know? We used to be so close. But now it’s all gone, and we just fight all the time.” Reggie nodded.

Suddenly Luke and Reggie heard voices downstairs. They were steadily growing louder. “Oh no…” whispered Reggie. “Reggie? You okay?” asked Luke. Reggie didn’t respond, focusing on slowing his breathing. It wasn’t working. Luke had never been at Reggie’s house when an argument, so he had no idea what to do. There was a crash downstairs, and Luke saw Reggie flinch. Reggie drew his knees to his chest and shut his eyes. He couldn’t let Luke see him like this. “Reggie? Is there anything I can do to help?” Reggie stood up and shook his head. He paced his room, shaking his hands out, trying not to fall into a panic attack. He drew in shaky breaths, counting to ten, focusing on something else, anything else. He heard another crash downstairs and broke.

He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor, head in his hands. The tears started coming, and the shaking got more intense. Reggie felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and pulled away. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me Reg,” said Luke. Luke grabbed Reggie’s hands in his own, and stood him up. “Luke I can’t, nothing’s working,” said Reggie between sobs. “Okay, just look at me. Focus on me.” Reggie looked at Luke. Luke smiled at Reggie. “There you go, just focus on me, don’t look away.” Another crash came from downstairs. Reggie jumped and looked at the floor. He tried to back up, but Luke grabbed his hands again.

“Right here Reggie, look right here. Focus on me, focus on my voice.” Reggie looked up again. “Good, now just keep your focus on me. We’re gonna walk over to your bed, okay?” Reggie drew in a shaky breath and nodded. Luke led Reggie over to the bed, still holding his hands in his own. He sat him down, then sat down next to him. “Okay, now just breathe.” Luke took an exaggerated breath. Reggie laughed softly, which made Luke smile. He took another exaggerated breath, and this time Reggie matched his breathing. Luke kept taking deep breaths until he was sure Reggie was doing better.

“There you go, you did it Reg.” Reggie sniffed and wiped away his tears. “Thanks Luke,” he whispered. “Any time Reggie,” whispered back Luke. They sat there silently for a moment. The fighting seemed to have stopped. “Reggie,” began Luke gently. “Is-” Luke was cut off by a yell that came from downstairs. “Reginald!” Reggie’s shoulders tensed up and his breathing quickened again. “Reggie? What’s going on?” Reggie started shaking again. “I-I don’t know, I have to go down there though.”

“I’ll come with you,” said Luke firmly. Luke saw Reggie panic. “No! You can’t come down with me. They can’t know you’re here.” Luke frowned. “Reggie, I can’t just let you go down there alone.” “I-” Reggie was cut off. “Reginald Peters get down here right now!”

“Luke please just stay here,” said Reggie desperately. “I’ll be right back.” Luke paused, about to argue, but he knew it would only make things worse. “Okay. I’ll be right here though. If things get bad, just call for me.” Reggie smiled weakly. “Thanks.” He opened his door and darted down the stairs. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table, a paper in front of him. “Finally, what took you so damn long?” Reggie looked down and fiddled with his flannel. “S-sorry…” His dad just glared at him. “What’s this about?” His dad held up the piece of paper in front of him. It was Reggie’s math test from today. “An F? A goddamn F?”

Reggie’s eyes stung as they filled with tears. “I-I’m sorry, it w-won’t happen again.” “It better not! You know what, it’s all that music. Ever since you got that guitar…” Reggie bit his lip to prevent his tears from spilling over. The real reason that Reggie failed that test was because his parents were fighting. He couldn’t get nearly enough sleep at night, listening to the arguments until morning most nights. He was exhausted in school, and had a hard time focusing because of it. Luke and Alex tried to help as much as they could, letting him copy their notes and homework, but that didn’t help Reggie understand the math any better. Most days they have to kick his chair to wake him up when he starts drifting off in class.

“Go up to your room.” Reggie nodded and turned around, fighting the urge to run up the stairs as fast as he could. The tears he was holding back finally let loose, and spilled down his face. He opened the door to his bedroom, and it was all he could do not to collapse on the floor in tears. “Reggie? Reggie talk to me,” said Luke when he saw the state Reggie was in. Reggie was just about to ask Luke to help him again when he heard his father coming up the stairs. Eyes full of panic, Reggie whispered to Luke. “Get in the closet.” Luke looked at Reggie with a puzzled look on his face. “Wha…” Luke suddenly realized what was about to happen. He darted into the closet and closed the door just as Reggie’s dad walked in.

“Where is that damn guitar?” Luke couldn’t see Reggie, but he could only imagine the fear he was feeling. “My… guitar?” “Yes, did I stutter boy?” Reggie flinched. “N-no sir.” He went and grabbed his guitar, then handed it to his father. “This’ll teach you to focus on important things rather than music…” Reggie saw what was about to happen. “No!” he cried before he could stop himself. His fathers gaze snapped onto Reggie. “The hell did you just say?” Reggie looked down, realizing his mistake. “Speak up boy!” roared his dad. “I s-said no…” whispered Reggie as quietly as possible. Luke heard a slapping noise followed by a thud. Then Reggie’s dad threw Reggie’s bass on the ground, and hit Reggie in the face. Reggie didn’t move or even dare to make noise as he watched his father leave.

When his dad was all the way downstairs, Reggie started to sob. Luke threw open the closet door and rushed to Reggie’s side. Reggie was curled up in a ball, but threw himself onto Luke when he saw him coming over. He grabbed Luke tight and didn’t let go. Luke let Reggie sob onto his shoulder. “L-Luke,” Reggie hiccuped between sobs. “He h-hit m-me.” Luke just held Reggie tighter. “Shh, it’s over now. You're safe with me.” Reggie spoke again, barely a whisper. “But he j-just… How c-could h-he…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay Reggie.” they sat there, Luke holding Reggie, whispering that it would be okay, until Reggie’s sobs turned into gentle crying. “Hey,” whispered Luke as he gently pulled Reggie out of their embrace. “Are you hurt at all?” Reggie looked down so that Luke couldn’t see his face. Luke carefully lifted Reggie’s chin up. “Shit,” he whispered. Reggie’s cheek was badly bruised, skin bright red underneath. “Does it hurt?” Reggie gave Luke a slight nod. “Yeah, a little,” he whispered. Luke pulled Reggie back into a hug. “I’m so sorry Reg.” Reggie held on tightly to Luke. “It’s not your fault Luke.” Luke sighed. “But it is. I was right there, and I didn’t even do anything, and I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t do anything.” He squeezed Reggie tighter and rubbed his shoulder.

“When you were downstairs…” began Luke, but he could feel Reggie tense up. “C-can we talk about something else?” Of course Reg, what should we talk about?” “Anything’s fine,” whispered Reggie. “I just need to hear your voice, i-it helps.” Luke smiled. “Let’s talk about you then.” Reggie sat up in surprise and looked Luke in the eyes. “Me?” Luke smiled at Reggie. He reached out and brushed loose hair out of Reggie’s face. Reggie’s breath caught in his throat when Luke’s fingers grazed his forehead for a moment. “Reggie, you are the most fantastic person I have ever met.” Reggie’s gaze dropped from Luke’s eyes to his own hands. He was playing with his flannel, something he did when he was nervous or scared.

“Even after tonight?” he whispered. “Even after tonight,” Luke whispered back. “You’re brave, you’re-” “Brave? Yeah right,” said Reggie, cutting Luke off. “Reg, look at me.” Reggie brought his gaze up to Luke. “You are brave. The way you stood your ground against your dad was the bravest thing I’ve seen. Even I wouldn’t have been able to do that, and you know how I am.” Luke watched Reggie, seeing if his joke would coax a laugh out of Reggie, but Reggie just flinched at the mention of his dad, and didn’t react to Luke’s joke.

“Luke,” said Reggie hoarsely. “What I did was stupid.” Luke shook his head. “It may seem like it was stupid to you, but trust me, it wasn’t. You showed your father you weren’t going to take any of his bullshit, and I bet you anything he only lashed out because he was scared.” Luke realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Reggie withdrew himself, face crumpling in fear as he re-lived that moment over and over again. “Reg, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned…” Luke trailed off. Reggie was silent for a moment. “You really think he was afraid of me?” whispered Reggie. “Oh yeah, he totally was Reg.” A smile tugged at the corners of Reggie’s lips, but fell again a second later. “C-can you go back to what you were talking about earlier? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.

Luke smiled. “Of course. Let’s see, I already said you were brave, but that’s as far as I got. You are also funny, smart-” Reggie snorted. “Says the guy who literally watched me fix my amp in the rain.” Luke laughed, and Reggie managed a smile. Luke cupped Reggie’s cheek in his hand, and gazed into his eyes. “But best of all,” he whispered. “You’re Reggie.”

Luke watched as a realization came over Reggie. “Luke,” he whispered, “I-” Luke cut him off and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Reggie’s face turned a deep shade of pink as he gaped at Luke. “I… You…” Reggie couldn’t form words. His brain had turned to mush when Luke kissed him. “Shh,” said Luke, putting a finger to Reggie’s lips. “Just kiss me back,” he said. Reggie did exactly that. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips on Luke’s. Luke’s lips were soft and tasted like the cheap cherry chapstick he always had on.

Luke slowly pulled back after a moment, but Reggie didn’t want it to end. But the kiss was gone. Reggie gazed into Luke’s eyes, and Luke gazed back. “I love you Reggie,” whispered Luke. “Y-you do?” Luke laughed softly, but not in a mean way. “What, should I propose my undying love to you? I thought the kiss was self explanatory.” Reggie shrugged awkwardly. “I’m sorry Reggie, I didn’t realize it wasn’t clear. What do you think it meant?” Reggie bit his lip and looked down. “I thought you were playing with my feelings.”

Luke stroked Reggie’s untouched cheek with his thumb. “I would never play with your feelings. Know that everything is real.” Reggie smiled as Luke pressed another kiss onto his lips. When they pulled apart, Reggie curled up in Luke’s lap. Luke stroked his hair. “Luke?” Reggie asked softly. “Mm?” hummed Luke. “I love you.” Luke smiled and planted a kiss on Reggie’s head. “I do too.”

“G’night Luke,” Reggie mumbled as he snuggled in closer to Luke, drifting off to sleep. Luke kept playing with Reggie’s hair, holding him close, until he started falling asleep too. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Reggie. His Reggie.


End file.
